


all in my head

by lemonsandpenguins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, i believe that we've been cool with each other for awhile, i'm actually a christian so please don't be offended, if my mom finds this i'm actually dead, like she'll ban me from the internet lmao, these are conversations i've had in my head with the devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandpenguins/pseuds/lemonsandpenguins
Summary: starring my imaginary conversations with the devil.





	all in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a fact: i'm a christian who attends church every sunday and has read the bible.
> 
> here's another fact: these are just conversations i've had in my head with the devil/satan/lucifer.
> 
> please enjoy.

my dog trailed ahead of me and i took a few big steps to catch up to her. i knew it was unsafe to let her run around without her leash, but she was a well-trained dog and i trusted her. i only picked her up if there was another dog nearby or if we were near the main road that leaves my neighborhood.

i picked her up when we came to my favorite shady place that was under the big magnolia tree. i plopped her onto my lap and fished my phone from my jacket pocket so i could scroll through snapchat (or reddit, even). i didn't feel anything sit beside me, or anywhere near me. suddenly, i heard a familiar voice beside me say,

"cute puppy. i got one of my own back at home."

i turned my head to my left to see a man sitting there. he looked to be about twenty with wavy brown hair and crimson red eyes. he had on a casual black hoodie with dark jeans and sneakers. i snorted at his appearance.

"two things: one, nice try, lucifer. and two, you're so damn terrible at trying to be casual." lucifer shook his head in defeat.

"can't you give me a break, kid? this isn't as easy as you think it is."

i patted his shoulder in mock comfort and as a greeting. "i think your dad would be disappointed to know that you were visiting me again."

"why would he care?"

"maybe because i'm a christian who goes to church and reads the bible?"

lucifer gave me a knowing look. "reads the bible? more like scans the bible."

"i guess you're right. but, at least i go to church."

"you're well aware of what would happen if i step into a church."

i nodded, stroking my dog's head while i reflected on the last time lucifer came around. he had followed me through the parking lot and into my church, insisting that he wants to hear what exactly my pastor preaches about his father. i already told him twice that he wouldn't make it through the doors, but he ignored me and continued whistling a tune. the moment he had reached the doors, he hissed in pain, his forked tongue catching in between his teeth. i covered my mouth in shock and laughter while he glared at me.

_"didn't think your dad hated you that much," i scoffed, "but that's what you get for deliberately ignoring me when i told you that you wouldn't make it through the doors!" i waved my goodbye and made my way to service._

"now THAT was hilarious!" i fell onto my back laughing hysterically. my dog immediately jumped from my lap and ran up to my face to sniff my cheek. i brought my hand up and ruffled her coat.

"it was painful and it hurt my feelings!" he exclaimed with a hand to his chest, feigning sadness. i sat back up with a bored sigh. i dragged my hand lightly down my face in exasperation and stood up.

"wanna follow me while i finish walking my dog? we can have some mountain dew or sprite when we get back, maybe even a snack."

lucifer stood up beside me. "first off, mountain dew. sprite is disgusting. oh, and..." he grinned. "salt & vinegar chips?"

i smiled back at lucifer and nodded. i followed as my dog trotted away from the tree and back to the sidewalk, lucifer's footsteps trailing behind me.

"so, tell me about this new guy you like." of course he had peered into my head. he likes to do that when i let my guard down.

i rolled my eyes but told him anyway. i described the boy's personality, his looks, his hobbies, and even his school performance.

"okay so, he seems great and all, but i won't be afraid to tell dad to put him six feet under if he harms you, right?"

"yeah, yeah, you've told me that before. it goes for every guy i come in contact with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am actually not that sorry for sharing one of my imaginary conversations with the devil.


End file.
